


Jugo de tomate frío

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Están solos en la mansión y se aburren. ¿Brownies de marihuana y Bloody Mary? Perfecto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugo de tomate frío

  
**  
Jugo de tomate frío   
**   


— Me aburro. Y mucho.

Raven levanta la mirada del libro que está leyendo. _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ tendrá que esperar unos segundos, porque el miembro más hiperactivo del equipo requiere de su atención.

Sean está parado en la entrada de la biblioteca, con su espalda recargada en el marco de la puerta. Tiene los brazos cruzados y está haciendo un mohín con los labios. Raven no sabe si le parece adorable o molesto. Posiblemente un poco de ambas.

— ¿Por qué no lees un libro? Aquí hay varios.

El muchacho bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué eres, Mystique? ¿Mi abuela?

Están solos en la Mansión.

Charles y Erik han ido en otra misión de reclutamiento y no volverán hasta dentro de dos semanas, mientras que Alex y Hank se han ido a Dundee, un pequeño pueblo en Illinois, a intentar convencer a los padres de Beast que la nueva familia del muchacho no es una amenaza. De estos últimos no tienen idea de cuándo volverán.

Así que Raven y Sean tuvieron que quedarse para cuidar la mansión, no fuera a ser cosa de que a alguno de los ex secuaces de Shaw se les ocurriera atacar la casa mientras no había nadie.

Tampoco es como que, en el improbable caso de que la ‘temible’ Angel y compañía hubiesen decidido atacar ellos hubiesen hecho gran diferencia. Además, no saben como podrían haber adivinado dónde quedaba su refugio, ya que ninguno de ellos había ido nunca al lugar.

Pero bueno, uno no puede decirle que no a papá y mamá. A ver si todavía los castigaban sin postre durante una semana.

Los primeros dos días fueron muy fáciles: Sean se la pasó volando afuera desde la mañana hasta la tarde, mientras que Raven hacía pesas y practicaba algunas técnicas de pelea. Se vieron sólo en las cenas, las cuales consistieron en sobras de los días anteriores.

Sin embargo, cuando se levantaron en la mañana del tercer descubrieron que llovía como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Salir a volar ya no era una opción y Banshee tuvo que contentarse con escuchar algunos discos en el gramófono que hay en el despacho de Charles.

También tuvieron que turnarse para cocinar, porque las sobras no eran eternas y se les acabaron antes de lo que hubiesen esperado. Y deseado.

Sin contar que tenían que verse casi todo el día. Después de tres días en una casa con sólo dos personas, por más grande que ésta sea se terminan encontrando todo el tiempo. Es como si en vez de miles de cuartos hubiese sólo tres.

Pero ya están en la tarde del quinto día desde que los han dejado solos y aún no para de llover. Sean cree que se va a volver loco si no hace algo interesante pronto.

Raven deja su libro sobre la pequeña mesa frente al sillón.

— Lo siento, pero no se me ocurre que otra cosa podrías hacer.

— Vamos, Mystique, algo entretenido debe haber en esta casa.

— Podríamos jugar al ajedrez, si tú quieres…

Sean vuelve a bufar, molesto.

— ¿Me hablas en serio? Tantos años sola con el profesor han hecho que pierdas la noción de lo que es divertirse de verdad.

La muchacha suspira mientras comienza a masajearse las sienes. ¿Por qué le ocurren estas cosas a ella?

— Mira, a menos que quieras hacer las tareas del hogar te sugiero que…

— ¡Ya sé! — exclama Sean, sonriendo ampliamente. Raven lo mira, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vas a ponerte a limpiar?

El muchacho resopla.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Ya vas a ver, ya vas a ver. Sólo déjame que…

Y así el chico desaparece tan rápido como llegó. Raven suspira. Ella le dijo a Charles que no quería hacer de niñera del hiperactivo de Banshee, ¿pero la escuchó? ¡No! Ella hubiese preferido acompañar a Hank, pero claro, _Alex_ tenía que ganarle de mano y ofrecerse antes.

A estas alturas, Raven no sabe si el rubio decidió irse con Hank por no querer cuidar de Sean o por querer pasar más tiempo a solas con Beast. Quién sabe, en una de esas es por ambas.

Como sea, ella también se aburre.

Está bien que sea importante entrenar para fortalecerse y no convertirse en una inútil en batalla, pero si sigue levantando pesas va a terminar pareciendo uno de esos tipos musculosos que ve Charles en esas competencias raras.

Bueno, si ella quisiera _realmente_ podría verse como uno de esos tipos, pero no quiere. Es decir, ¿por qué querría? De hecho, los tipos muy musculosos ni siquiera le gustan.

Como Alex, por ejemplo. Sí, el rubio es un lindo chico y tampoco parece un tanque lleno de músculo, pero tiene el cuerpo demasiado trabajado para su gusto. No, Havok definitivamente no es su tipo de hombre.

A Raven le gustan más los chicos flacos y altos. Sin mucho músculo y con rostro más bien aniñado. A ella no le gustan los rasgos duros que adquieren algunos hombres al crecer. Una vez Charles le dijo que era una pedófila en potencia. Ella le pegó, por supuesto.

Hank encaja perfectamente en su tipo de hombre. Algo torpe, tímido, inteligente… lástima que el chico sea totalmente superficial. Bueno, no tanto. Ella sabe, en el fondo, que sólo hay un motivo por el que Beast no la considera linda y no tiene que ver con ella. Bueno, sí. Ella no es hombre, básicamente.

Aunque podría serlo, claro. Pero no quiere, como hemos dejado claro antes.

Sean también entra en su tipo de chico. Aunque debe admitir que cuando le dijeron que tenía veintiún años no les creyó. Pero bueno, eso refuerza su teoría de que ella no es una pedófila. O, bueno, en realidad no, pero eso no es lo importante.

Lo importante es que ya es la tercera vez que lee _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y está comenzando a cansarse de él. Ella prefiere las novelas de misterio, pero todos sus libros quedaron en Inglaterra luego de que Moira fuera a pedir la ayuda de Charles y tuvieran que salir del país de improvisto.

Y hablando de Moira, hace mucho que no ven a la agente MacTaggert por ahí. Raven lo adjudica a que se dio cuenta que mucho no va a lograr persiguiendo a Charles.

Sean luce decepcionado de que la mujer ya no esté yendo a visitarlos. Al parecer, el chico ha desarrollado una especie de enamoramiento por su contacto con la CIA.

Tampoco es que a Raven le interese. Por ella, Banshee puede acostarse con Moira las veces que quiera. Es decir, no es como si Sean fuese el único chico en esa jodida mansión que pudiese llegar a prestarle un poco de atención de la que se le da a una hermana o a un sujeto de laboratorio.

No. Para nada.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, no cree que a Moira se vaya a fijar en Sean. Aunque Banshee es mayor de edad, parece un crío de dieciocho años y eso puede incomodar a algunas personas. Además de que, bueno, Moira está demasiado pendiente de Charles como para pensar en otra persona.

Aunque, bueno… tampoco es como si Charles fuese a fijarse en ella de una forma que no sea amistosa. Para nadie es un secreto que la relación que mantiene su hermano con Erik es demasiado _cercana_ como para ser una amistad común y corriente.

Bueno, aparentemente, para Moira si lo es. Raven a veces se pregunta si la mujer tiene ojos en la cara.

¿Lo ven? _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ es un libro insulso al lado de todos los triángulos, cuadriláteros y dodecaedros amorosos que hay a su alrededor.

Si Raven fuera buena escribiendo y pudiera concentrarse más de cinco minutos en algo, definitivamente estaría concentrándose plenamente en llevar a cabo una novela basada en la vida que están llevando.

Sería un éxito de ventas asegurado.

Aunque, bueno, posiblemente se lo censurarían. Es decir, ella no puede escribir una historia sobre el épico amor que están viviendo el Profesor X y Magneto sin incluir alguna escena de sexo. No tiene muy claro como es que lo hacen dos hombres, pero si Charles sigue proyectando cada vez que Erik lo besa, cuando finalmente se acuesten va a averiguarlo.

También podría ponerse a ella luchando por el amor de Hank. Aunque Alex le ganaría, por supuesto. La idea es reflejar la realidad y lo que está pasando es eso. Y más escenas de sexo, por supuesto. No cree que Hank y Alex se sienten a charlar sobre la Teoría de la Relatividad en sus ratos libres.

No cree que Hank y Alex se sienten a _charlar_ en sus ratos libres, para ser más exactos.

Y el libro podría concluir cuando Erik y Charles casi se separan luego de Cuba. Al mundo le encantaría saber la forma emotiva en que Erik decidió dejar de lado el odio y el rencor y se unió a la causa de su hermano.

Ya se imagina el final: “ _…entonces Erik tomó a un casi desfallecido Charles en brazos y le exigió al hombro con apariencia de demonio que los llevara a un hospital. Luego se juraron amor eterno y adoptaron a sus cuatro compañeros de equipo, convirtiéndose así en la familia más anormal del universo. FIN_ ”

Sí, un éxito de ventas asegurado. Sin lugar a dudas.

Podría llamarse _X-Men_ , por eso de que ellos son los hombres de Xavier. Bueno, ella es mujer, pero es la única, así que no quedaría mal el nombre.

O también podría llamarse _Cómo fabricar trajes antibalas vulnerables a las balas_.

No, mejor no. Ese título es muy largo, _X-Men_ es más corto.

Sigue divagando en cosas más bien ajenas a la realidad cuando Sean vuelve a entrar en el cuarto, el ceño fruncido y los labios formando un mohín.

— ¿Y ahora qué te ocurre? — pregunta Raven, intentando no pensar en las muchas pecas que tiene el chico.

— No encuentro el alcohol.

Raven enarca una ceja.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunta. Sean bufa.

— Vamos, Mystique, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Voy a enloquecer si seguimos así! Yo sé preparar unos tragos riquísimos. Van a encantarte, te lo prometo.

La muchacha se muerde el labio, pensativa.

— No lo sé. Es decir, ya somos mayores, pero no sé si a Charles vaya a gustarle que tomemos mientras él y Erik no están…

Sean vuelve a bufar.

— Vamos, ¿qué son? ¿Nuestros padres? — luego de unos segundos de silencio, agrega: — ¿Sabes qué? Olvida mi última pregunta.

Raven ríe.

— Bien, de acuerdo. Pero sólo si preparas esos brownies de María que hiciste la otra vez.

Sean levanta el puño en señal de victoria.

— Dalo por hecho.

***

— ¿Es una broma? ¿Jugo de tomate? — pregunta con incredulidad Raven. Sean se ríe, sacando los brownies del horno. — ¿Sabes? Tienes talento para todo lo que se supone que no es legal.

— Beber alcohol es legal. Y dale una oportunidad al Bloody Mary, es mucho más rico de lo que parece.

— ¡Pero tiene jugo de tomate! ¡Y Salsa Tabasco!

Sean vuelve a reír y le ofrece uno de los brownies, que Raven acepta gustosa.

— Es riquísimo. Confía en mí. Puedo no ser muy hábil en muchas cosas, pero las drogas y el alcohol son lo mío.

— Te creo. ¿Y no nos hará mal combinar los brownies con el alcohol? — pregunta la chica, antes de comer el suyo.

Sean lo sopesa durante unos segundos.

— Nah. Es la mejor forma de comerlos.

Raven ríe y se traga su brownie en dos bocados.

***

— Wow. Eres pelirroja. Increíble, mi concepción sobre tu persona ha cambiado drásticamente.

La risa histérica de Raven inunda el cuarto, seguida inmediatamente de la de Sean.

Están tirados en la cama de la muchacha. Se han bajado dos bandejas de brownies y ya van por el sexto Bloody Mary cada uno. Están muy, _muy_ colocados.

Así que entre el alcohol y la marihuana no ha podido seguir controlando su apariencia y su verdadera forma ha salido. Debería sorprenderle que lo que más le llame la atención a Sean de su verdadera apariencia sea que es pelirroja, pero su cerebro es una nube burbujeante en este momento y todo le parece completamente lógico.

— ¿Sabes? Tu cuarto parece un gran paquete de regalo. Es decir… wow. Eres pelirroja. Increíble.

— Lo sé. Tú tienes muchas pecas. Son como… muchas. ¿Tienes pecas en todo el cuerpo? — pregunta la muchacha, sumamente curiosa.

Sean pone una expresión pensativa. Entonces ríe nuevamente y contagia a Raven, la cual ya ni recuerda qué es lo que le preguntó.

— Hum… creo que sí. No lo recuerdo.

Raven no deja de reír. Todo resulta demasiado gracioso. Su mano azul contra el pecho blanco y lleno de pecas de Sean… ¿cuándo se sacó la remera su compañero?

— ¿De qué te ríes? — le pregunta el muchacho, con una sonrisa lánguida instalada en el rostro.

— No lo sé, ¿de todo? Oh, aguarda, ya recuerdo. Estamos comiendo brownies de María y tomando Bloody Mary. Es como una reunión familiar, ¿no?

Sean parpadea varios segundos, para estallar en carcajadas después. Raven le acaricia el pecho, intentando contar todas las pecas que hay en él.

Una, dos, tres, cinco, quince, cuarenta y cinco, ciento treinta y uno…

— ¿Quieres fijarte? — le pregunta él de pronto, acariciándole el brazo. Raven no entiende de qué le habla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Si soy pelirroja? Lo soy, me he visto en el espejo.

Sean sigue riendo. Todo es una eterna risa. Mierda, están demasiado ebrios. Y colocados. Y… wow, Sean realmente tiene muchas pecas.

— No. Eso no. Pecas. Las pecas. Si tengo pecas.

Raven gira, quedando recostada sobre Sean. No se había dado cuenta de que él es más alto que ella. Increíble, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

— Sí que tienes pecas. ¿No te has visto en el espejo? Son muchas.

Sean cierra los ojos y le acaricia el cabello, sin dejar de sonreír.

— No, me refiero… lo anterior. Si tengo pecas en todo el cuerpo. ¿Quieres fijarte?

— Oh, eso.

— Si no quieres no. Supongo que puedo averiguarlo mañana. Cuando el cuarto no se mueva. Y no haya elefantes rosas volando por el cuarto. Y chicas azules tiradas sobre mí.

Se miran varios segundos, sin soltar palabra. Entonces vuelven a reír a carcajadas, sin entender muy bien por qué. Mierda, al final sí son ricos los Bloody Mary.

— Bueno. ¿Cuándo te sacaste la remera? ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Voy a quitarte el pantalón.

Y se lo quita.

Sí, efectivamente, Sean tiene muchas, _muchísimas_ pecas en las piernas. Increíble.

— Increíble. — dice la muchacha, acariciándole los muslos. Que, no está segura si ya lo dijo, pero están llenos de pecas.

Sean está respirando algo agitado, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Raven está comenzando a sentir un calor que nadie tiene que ver con el alcohol.

— ¿Y? — pregunta el muchacho, sin moverse.

Mystique sonríe.

— Sí, tienes pecas aquí. Voy a quitarte la ropa interior, ¿de acuerdo?

— Por mi quítame lo que quieras.

Raven ríe y comienza a deslizar los calzoncillos de Banshee, lentamente. No es una sorpresa que el chico esté excitado. De hecho, posiblemente se hubiese terminado deprimiendo si no lo hubiese estado.

Y, para que conste, también tiene pecas ahí.

— ¿Cuál es el veredicto? — pregunta Sean, con la voz totalmente enronquecida.

Raven se lame los labios, comenzando a acariciar el miembro del chico.

— Tienes pecas en todo el cuerpo. Te felicito.

— Eres buena en esto. — le dice Banshee, seguido de algo que puede ser un gemido o un gruñido. O ambos.

Mystique no puede evitar reír, sin dejar de acariciar al chico.

— Gracias. Creo. Tú eres muy lindo. Me gustan tus pecas.

— Eso es bueno. Aparentemente tengo en todo el cuerpo. ¿Y tú?

La muchacha lo mira sin entender, aunque no deja de masturbarlo. ¿Ella? No, ella no tiene peca. Tiene como escamas, pero no son ni de cerca parecidas a unas pecas. O sí. ¿Quién sabe? En estos momentos no está muy conciente de nada.

— ¿Yo? No, no tengo pecas.

Sean ríe. O, bueno, intenta hacerlo, pero su risa se mezcla con un jadeo y queda en algo extraño. A Raven no podría gustarle más aunque lo intentara.

— No, eso no. Me refiero a si eres de color azul en todo tu cuerpo.

La muchacha se queda quieta y Sean suelta un gruñido como queja.

— No importa. — dice tajantemente Mystique, apartando la mirada.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me estás haciendo una paja! Al menos podrías dejarme verte desnuda, ¿no? — se queja el muchacho, incorporándose en la cama.

— Justamente porque te estoy haciendo una paja es por lo que no tienes derecho a pedirme nada.

Si no estuvieran tan drogados y borrachos, Sean no estaría haciéndole nuevamente un mohín con los labios. Pero lo están así que Raven no puede evitar pensar que le encantaría comerse al chico. En varios sentidos.

— Vamos… ¿por qué no? No me digas que tienes vergüenza… — Raven bufa, volviendo a acariciar el miembro de Sean. — No, no intentes distraerme. Es decir, no dejes de tocarme, que _realmente_ eres buena en esto, pero tampoco te… ngh… mierda…

Raven ríe. Luego recuerda que se siente algo incómoda y suspira.

— No tengo buenas experiencias con la gente viéndome desnuda. — dice finalmente, mientras Sean tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Entonces cómo hiciste las veces que tuviste sexo? — Mystique desvía la mirada. Lamentablemente, Sean la está viendo mientras lo hace. — Santa mierda puta, no me digas que eres virgen.

— De acuerdo. No te lo digo.

Entonces acelera un poco el ritmo y, tras un estremecimiento, Sean se corre en su mano.

El muchacho cae de espaldas sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente. Raven toma su camisa del piso y se limpia la mano. Y parte del abdomen de Sean, que también se ha manchado. Luego lavará las sábanas y la camisa.

— ¿Cómo puede ser que seas virgen? — dice luego de un rato Sean.

El chico se ha vuelto a incorporar y están ambos sentados. Aunque, bueno, Sean está desnudo y ella aún lleva ese vestido de mangas largas negro.

— Lo soy pero por muy poco.

— De acuerdo. Eso no tiene sentido. Y eso que en este momento cualquier cosa tiene sentido para mi.

A Raven le gustaría estar más drogada y más borracha. Suspira, abrazándose a si misma.

— Estaba este compañero de la universidad de Charles. Thomas. Thomas Munroe. Era guapo y yo le gustaba. Es decir, la otra yo le gustaba. La… la…

— La rubia. Ajá.

Raven ríe un poco. Ella iba a decir ‘la que no es azul’, pero eso también es cierto.

— Sí, la rubia. Un día, luego de tomar unas copas, nos fuimos a su departamento. Todo iba bien. Terminamos en su cama y, cuando estaba por pasar algo…

— ¿Qué?

La muchacha suspira, algo cansada.

— Perdí la concentración. No es muy fácil estar centrada en mantener una apariencia normal mientras un chico te toca bajo la falda.

Sean frunce el ceño.

— Muy bien, no quiero seguir escuchando como otros tipos de tocaron bajo la falda.

Está segura de que si se ríe es porque aún está bajo el efecto de los brownies y el Bloody Mary.

— No te preocupes, que ahí acaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya te lo dije. Perdí la concentración, él me vio azul, comenzó a gritar y tuve que tirarle la lámpara por la cabeza.

Sean parpadea varias veces, incrédulo, para luego caer de espaldas de tanto reír.

— ¡¿Le tiraste una lámpara por la cabeza?! — pregunta entre risas, apretándose el estómago.

— ¡Eres un insensible! — aunque debe admitir que, viéndolo desde la distancia, sí es gracioso. — Iba a contarles a todos que era mutante, debía hacer algo.

— Muy bien, muy bien. Lo siento. ¿Y luego que pasó?

— Llamé a Charles y él le borró la memoria.

Banshee abre los ojos desmesuradamente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no volver a estallar en carcajadas.

— Aguarda, ¿me estás diciendo que tu hermano…?

— Sí, mi hermano tuvo que borrarle la memoria al tipo que casi me follo. Así que sí, vio todo lo que hicimos.

El chico se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza, esmerándose todo lo posible por no reírse y hacer que Raven le tire una lámpara por la cabeza.

— Pero entre ese tipo y yo hay una diferencia. — dice, luego de estar seguro que no se va a reír. — Él no sabía que eres azul y yo sí. Además, yo _me muero_ por ver si eres azul en todo el cuerpo.

Ahora la que se muerde el labio es Mystique, aunque ella lo hace de puro nerviosismo.

— Es que… es que también tengo como… como escamas y… por favor, no.

Sean le acaricia la pierna.

— De acuerdo, voy a volver a armar mi frase porque obviamente no entiendes el mensaje: _me muero_ por verte desnuda. _Me muero_ por tocarte. Dios, Raven, ¿no te das cuenta lo buena que estás?

— Pero…

No hay ‘pero’ que valga, porque Sean ya a comenzado a subirle el vestido. Raven se rinde, porque tampoco tiene muchas fuerzas para discutir y aún se siente algo excitada.

Así que en pocos segundos queda en ropa interior frente a su compañero de equipo, que la mira muy sonriente. Y, para que todo el mundo tome nota, al chico se le está poniendo dura de vuelta.

— Bien, hasta ahora estás azul en todo lo que veo. Pero para asegurarnos, voy a tener que quitarte esto. Por cierto, el blanco queda bien con tu color de piel.

A Raven le gustaría mandarlo a mierda, pero Sean le quita el sostén y ella no se ha sentido tan expuesta en años.

Así que terminan los dos desnudos. Genial, ¿y ahora?

— ¿Y ahora? — pregunta, mientras Sean comienza a besarle el cuello.

— Pues, antes que nada, creo que tenemos que tenemos que solucionar ese problemita sobre tu casi insultante virginidad, ¿no crees?

Raven ríe.

— No puedo creer que se te haya vuelto a levantar. ¡Estás totalmente drogado!

Sean le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja.

— Se lo atribuyo a mi juventud. Y a que luego de tantos años, la María ya forma parte de mi cuerpo.

***

Cuando Raven se despierta, siente como si una manada de elefantes con sobrepeso hubiese dado un paseo por su cabeza.

— No vuelvo a beber nunca más. — gruñe contra el cuello de Sean, que aún duerme.

Están acostados en su cama y no hay rastros de las sábanas. Oh, allí están, contra la puerta. ¿Eso que cuelga de la lámpara es su sostén?

Que bueno que Charles no vuelve hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Sean la está abrazando y ella tiene sus piernas metidas entre las de él. Uno de los brazos de la chica está bajo la almohada mientras que el otro descansa entre el pecho de Sean y el de ella.

Se queda unos segundos mirando el contraste entre su piel y la del chico. Al final, drogado y todo Banshee tenía razón, el blanco queda bien con su color de piel. Y el blanco con pecas aún mejor.

— Buenos días, ex virgen María. — la saluda el chico, seguido de un bostezo.

Raven ríe, pero el ruido es como un despiadado martillazo a su pobre cerebro. Sean le da un beso en la frente.

— No te preocupes, sé preparan una bebida contra la resaca que es genial. — le promete, incorporándose en la cama y ayudándola a hacer lo mismo.

— Te tomo la palabra.

— Oye, Mystique… — comienza a decirle Sean, mientras patean las sábanas para poder salir del cuarto.

Quizás tendrían que vestirse. Quizás. No, mejor no.

— ¿Sí?

— Hank y Alex no vuelven hasta el fin de semana, ¿verdad?

— Mmm… sí. Como mínimo. ¿Por qué?

— No, por nada. Oye, ¿qué opinas sobre el sexo en la cocina?

Mientras Sean toma su mano, Raven vuelve a admirar el contraste de sus pieles.

— Que sería algo digno de experimentar. Pero luego de esa bebida para la resaca, porque un hipopótamo en tutú acaba de dar un recital de ballet en mi cabeza.

Banshee ríe.

— Es un trato.

Afuera ya no llueve, pero tienen la Mansión Xavier sólo para ellos y que el Sol brille con todas sus fuerzas en lo alto del cielo no podría importarles menos.

FIN


End file.
